


Relief

by elletromil



Series: Inspired by art ficlet [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clamour of battle has ceased around him and Thorin finally register the true expanse of carnage it has brought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this gorgeous piece of art on tumblr : http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/42807545759

The clamour of battle has ceased around him and Thorin finally register the true expanse of carnage it has brought.

He searches frantically for his nephews, whom he has not seen since they were separated from him when all seemed lost, before the eagles' coming.

His gaze falls upon a familiar blond head and he quickly makes his way toward the crouched form of his eldest nephew.

As he comes nearer, he sees that Fili has laid his brother head on his lap, trying to wake him by gently shaking his shoulder. A long bloody gash runs on the youngest forehead and Thorin's heart stops beating.

He lets himself falls on his knees before them and Fili looks up to him, the glint of relief in his eyes soon chased away by his worry for Kili. Thorin can only put a hand on his heir's shoulder in comfort and Fili offers him a weak smile in returns.

Pained moaning interrupts their silent exchange and they both watch with concern as Kili slowly makes his way back to the living. His smile upon seeing his family around him upon his waking is beautiful in its vulnerability and once they raise him up on his knees, Thorin can't help but embrace the two brothers, holding them close to him.

They may be battered and bruised, but they are alive and they cling to him like the children they never stopped being in his eyes. He lets his eyes close to savour the sweet moment of relief.

A long moment comes to pass and he feels more than he hears someone falling on the ground before them. He's glad he doesn't decide to ignore the newcomer when he looks up to see Bilbo. He notes with relief that it doesn't look like the Hobbit was wounded in any way, even if there's an air of deep boned exhaustion on him. By all means, Thorin should still be enraged by his theft of the Arkenstone, of their people most precious jewel, however, even though the betrayal still kind of sting, he can't find it in him to hold it against him. He can no longer be angry, not when Bilbo's eyes are softened by the clear affection he has for them and the sheer relief of seeing them alive, bruised but alive. He can't resent him, not when his hand hovers in front of his face uncertainly, as if the Hobbit is scared to be burned again by the fire of his rage.

A rage he is ashamed to have felt in the first place. Bilbo may have betrayed his trust, but he understands now his reasoning. A stone is a small price to pay to protect the people you love. Because however pretty the Arkenstone is, it is still but a stone.

What had enraged him the most, what seems like a lifetime ago, was that of all people, he thought Bilbo would understand the importance of the Arkenstone. That the Hobbit who longed for his own home and possessions would understand that nothing could make them give up the treasure at long last reclaimed.

But Bilbo understands more than Thorin ever did in his gold fever. What good is a home, what good are possessions if you are dead? What good would they bring you with no one to share them with?

He must see something in his eyes to encourage him, because his hand finally touches his cheek and Thorin leans into the warmth of skin-to-skin contact, no more pride left in him. He raises his own hand to stroke the curly hair as he has longed to do for too many weeks already. As if by common accord, they rest their forehead against one another and Thorin can’t remember a moment more beautiful than this one.

It doesn’t matter that he can feel his nephews’ silent tears against his throat or that he hears Bilbo uncontrollable sobs. They may be worn out as they never have been before, but they are alive and together. For the first time in years he laughs. It’s a broken laughter, but it is filled with his happiness and relief, made all the more sweeter when the others joined him in it.

He finds that he does not care if he never sees the Arkenstone again. He can now see that Mahal has already gifted him with even more precious jewels than the Heart of the Mountain.

Those three beings in his arms?

They are his heart true jewels.


End file.
